Lost Angel
by GothicFlare
Summary: This is the same story, Royal Blood. I redid half of the first chapter and made it better. The storyline is pretty much the same. Bra and Trunks are kidnapped by Frieza plz R
1. Default Chapter

So I'm sitting here, in the hospital, waiting for my new baby brother to come. At first I was unsure about a baby brother, but I talked to Gohan and he said having a baby brother would be cool. And Goten is pretty cool. He's my best friend. He's not the smartest dude in the world, but he's a pretty good fighter. Gohan says that you can train you brother and spar with them when they're older. Gohan also says that I have to be a good big brother too. I know, though, that I'm not going to get any sleep for a long time. Gohan said that when Goten was little, he cried all the time when he was little. And guess what?! My brothers room is going to be right across from mine! We've already painted it. Its baby blue. Everything in that room is blue.

An ear piercing scream pierces through the hallway. Then silence.

A nurse comes out and heads my way.

"Trunks?"

I nodded.

"When you like to see the baby?"

I nodded again. I was too nervous to say anything.

The nurse motioned for me to follow her. She led me into a room where I found my mom in the hospital bed looking exausted. She held a pink blanket in her hands. I thought it was supposed to be a girl!

I looked at my father. He had the same smirk that was always plastered on his face.

"Trunks, would you like to hold your new baby sister?" Bulma asked.

I walked over to my mother's bed. She handed her to me. I cradled her in my arms. She was so tiny. She had a couple of blue hairs on her head. She stared at me with her bright blue eyes. "What's her name?"

"Bra." Bulma replied happily.

"Bra?!? What kind of name is that?!?" I yelled. I must have yelled pretty loud because Bra started bawling.

Mom glared at me. "I think it's a cute name."

I gave Bra back to her. After 5 minutes mom still couldn't make her hush.

"Here Vegeta! You take her for a minute."

Vegeta didn't budge. Bulma gave him 'the look'. 'The look' that says "Take her now or you'll sleep on the couch for a month."

Vegeta took her. She instantly stopped crying and started giggling. Vegeta frowned. None of us had expected that she would act like this.

"Wow Vegeta! Looks like she likes you!" Bulma said.

"Hey mom, why don't we show her to everyone. I'm sure they're waiting to see her. Actually, they think that she's supposed to be a boy." I said.

Bulma slapped herself on the forehead. "The room...Its blue!"

"I'm sure she won't be able to tell." I said. I was just trying to help. I knew mom was stressed out enough already. I've never given birth before, but, from the way mom looks right now, I would hate to give birth. Mom looks like she would kill anyone who didn't do exactly what she said exactly when she said it.

Dad handed Bra to me. To my surprise, she stayed quiet. I made my way to the door and out into the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

When I came out of the double doors and into the waiting room, there were tons of "Awws" and "How Cute!" comments.

I sat down while Bra got passed around. Goten sat down next to me.

"I thought it was supposed to be a he. What's her name anyway?" he asked.

"Bra."

Goten made a face. "Mom thinks it's a cute name." I explained.

"It's almost as bad as the name Trunks!"

That last comment did not make me happy. There was only one adult way to handle this. I hit Goten on top of his head as hard as I could, leaving a huge red bump.

"That's what you get! You deserved it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We all made our way home after a while. I looked at the clock in the car. 10:00 p.m. We should have gone home hours ago! It was a school night. When I got home I didn't even bother to take a shower or change into my pajamas. I just plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. To my disliking, I didn't get to sleep for that long. I was awaken by a ear curdling scream. It was Bra. She had only let me sleep for about an hour. 11:00 p.m. I could already tell that I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

The next month was the same routine. I would end up going to sleep late because I had to feed Bra or give her a bath. Don't get me wrong, I loved the little kid, but she was so darn annoying. I should have expected this. I mean, she is a just a baby. But ever since she came, I haven't really gotten to spend any time with Goten. Just once I would like to get to spar with Goten without being interrupted.

Tonight is my night to give Bra a bath. The worst part about giving Bra a bath is her tail. She knows how to use it. She hates bathes and uses her tail to her advantage. If I try to reach for the bar of soap, she uses her tail to knock it into the water! She makes it really difficult.

Anyway, tonight my parents are going out to dinner on sort of a date. Goku, Chichi,Gohan,Videl,18, and Krillin are going too. And guess who's the babysitter? Me. But I think it will all be fine because Goten is coming over and we're going to watch some movies. Bra will be asleep anyway. I figure Goten will be here in about 30 minutes. I tucked Bra into her bed and gave her a bottle. She went to sleep pretty quickly tonight, which was a good thing. I knew that Goten wasn't going to be here for a while, so I decided to do the laundry. I figure if I do some good thing, that maybe I'll get to do something with Goten like spar or something later. What happened next, no one was expecting.

I was just doing the laundry. No TV. No music. I was just sitting quietly in the floor doing the laundry like a good kid. The doorbell rang. I just figured that it was Goten. I opened the door to be greeted by Frieza. I wasn't expecting this. Not at all. Frieza was though. With an energy ball in his hands ready to fire at me, he was ready. I didn't know what he was here for.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered.

"I want Bra." Frieza smirked.

"Why do you want her?"

"To get even."

"You can't have her!" I yelled. I aimed a kick a Frieza's head but he grabbed me by the ankle.

"You're pathetic." Frieza said. Then he threw me across the room. I crashed into the tv. Frieza walked up to me and kicked me in the stomach. "Just like your father."

"MY FATHER'S NOT PATHETIC!" I yelled. Then I powered up to super saiyan. I saw the shocking look of Frieza's face. He shook his head as if to get rid of the bad thought that had entered his mind. He aimed a ki blast at me. It hit me dead on. I went through several walls. When I finally got enough strength to get up, I found that Frieza wasn't there anymore. I searched for his energy. He was in Bra's room! I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. I arrived in the room to find that Frieza was holding Bra by her hair and Bra was screaming.

"Put her down!" I yelled forming a ki blast in my right hand. "Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? Any blast you aim toward me I'll just use Bra to block it!"

I thought about it for a second. If he was after Bra, would he use her to defend himself? Especially if one of my blasts would proabably kill her? I didn't want to take that chance. It was too much of a risk.

"Fine..Take me instead of Bra." I gave in.

"No. I want Bra. I can use Bra. At this age she won't remember any of you. I'll use her to kill all of you."

"You do realize that you just told me your plan, right?" I smirked.

"Yes. That is why I have to erase your memory."

"Wha!??"

Before I could even put up a fight, Frieza threw Bra on the floor and grabbed me by the hair and hit me in the head.

Frieza picked up Bra and carried her and Trunks back to the ship. "Maybe I should just take you with me too..." Frieza said to himself.

Frieza approached the ship and was greeted by two of his 'crew'.

"Did everything go according to plan, sir?" one of them asked.

"What do you think?" Frieza asked sarcastically.

Frieza went into the ship to be greeted by more crew members.

"This one," Frieza said looking at Trunks, "his memory needs to be erased. And this one," he said looking at Bra,"needs a caretaker."

"I would like to take care of her.." a voice said.

"Fine, fine." Frieza said practically throwing Bra at the young woman.

The young woman was about to walk away when Frieza stopped her and told her to take Trunks with her too. "Wipe his memory and then take care of him too. You can train them."

She nodded.

She carried Trunks and Bra into a room. She took some blankets and pillows out of a closet and made two beds on the floor: One for Bra and one for Trunks. Trunks slept peacefully but Bra started crying.

"Shhh..." the woman soothed. "I know...I know..you were taken from your family. But your brother is here too. My name is Molly and I'm going to be your mother from now on."

Even though Molly knew that Bra couldn't understand what she was saying, she knew that she must have understood something because Bra instantly stopped crying and drifted off into a deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000 MEANWHILE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you sense that?" Gohan asked.

Goku and Vegeta nodded.

Suddenly a look of shock came across Vegeta's face. "Frieza" he said.

"Huh? No way! It can't be! That's impossible!" Goku yelled. He made half the restraunt stop eating and stare at him.

"Honestly, Goku, sometime I don't know what to do with you." ChiChi sighed.

Vegeta stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked.

"Home. Frieza." With those two words, Vegeta blasted off toward the roof and headed toward Capsule Corp. Goku and Gohan followed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huh....Where am I??" A confused Trunks asked. "Wait! Frieza!"

"Shhh!" Molly said sharply. "You were taken by Frieza. I had strict orders to erase your memory, but I didn't. You can't act like you know anything about your family on earth! I didn't erase your memory for Bra's sake. She needs a real family member here."

"Ohh..thank you." Trunks said. "So...how do we get outta here?"

"You don't. You work for Frieza now. Besides, you don't have a reason to try to escapse! Remember?"

"Oh..."

There was silence between the two of them for a minute.

"You hungry?" Molly asked.

Trunks nodded.

"Oh yeah..I'm going to help train both of you too."

"Bra isn't going to fight. Not now. She's too young."

"No. Not now. But she's going to have to start as soon as she learns to walk."

"What if..what if she doens't remember anything about our family?"

"That's why I didn't erase you memory. So you could tell her"

"Thanks again."


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT

Its been 16 years. 16 long years. 16 years since Bra and I were kidnapped by Frieza. 16 years since we had a peaceful life. Now it's full of fighting. Frieza thinks my memory has been erased. Hmph. If only he knew... He makes me train for hours every day and makes Bra train for even more. She doesn't like to fight, but if she doesn't she'll get whipped. There's nothing me or Molly can do. Last time I tried to stop Frieza from whipping Bra, I got whipped myself. Frieza has a ki whip. It's made out of energy. His own energy. I hate to admit it, but he is still stronger than both of us put together. Molly has served as a great mother figure for Bra. Molly started off training Bra. She went easy on her but still taught her many fighting techniques. Frieza won't let me train Bra. We've sparred though. I remember 16 years ago when Frieza told me his plan. Hes still stuck to that plan. But he says that we're not strong enough yet. Here's my plan. When we go to earth to 'fight', Bra and I are just going to rebel against Frieza. We'll have help. Hopefully my father will be there. Goku, Gohan and even Goten.

Vegeta and Bulma were never really sure what happened that day. None of them were sure. All they know is that when they abruptly left the restraunt and arrived at Capsule Corps, there was no one there except for Goten. He was about to leave for Trunks' house when he felt a strong ki that wasn't familiar. By the time he made it there, there was no one left. He blames himself.

Pretty much after that day everyone just left Vegeta and Bulma alone. Bulma was so upset that she couldn't sleep at night. Vegeta, who supposedly never showed emotions, even cried a little. Only Bulma saw, though.

I watched Bra train with Zarbon from some computer monitors in the control room. They were training in a gravity room, similar to the one at Capsule Corps. She was beautiful. With her long aqua hair swaying as she sparred and her beautiful aqua eyes shining with the bright lights. She reminded me of mom. Our real mom. Not Molly. Molly was great. She just wasn't Bulma.

I was thankful that Molly didn't erase my memory. I've told Bra thousands of stories about home and our family and friends. All she has is my word. I'm running out of stories to tell her. I tell her stories about the saiyans and how they fight and how they can be good. But Frieza goes and tell her stories about how horrible the saiyans are and how they wiped out millions of races and destroyed planets that had people on them. He told her about how hard he had to fight to save her and Trunks from the saiyans. According to Frieza, they were trying to kill us. Bullshit. That's what it is. All Frieza thinks we know is that we're brother and sister. I've told her that, and I can only hope that she believes me. With all the stuff that Frieza tell her that's not true, it's hard for her to believe me. I'm not even sure if she trusts me. Probably from her point of view, Frieza is the one that's telling the truth and I'm the rebel. The one that's lying and the one that wants to rebel against Frieza. She trusts me enough, though, that she doesn't tell Frieza what I've been saying. Maybe it's not me she trusts. Maybe it's Molly. Molly told her not to tell Frieza. She's known Molly almost all her life and she's her mother figure for her to look up to. I don't train as much anymore. I just watch Bra. Bra must trust Molly or something because if she tried hard, she could probably beat us both up and then turn us in to Frieza. We'd probably be killed if that happened. So right now I can only pray that she trusts us. But I can sense it. Her faith in us is getting weaker and her faith in Frieza is getting stronger.

I remember when she was 6. She didn't have any interest in fighting. Zarbon tried desperately to train her, but she just wouldn't fight. If Zarbon tied her tail around her waist, she would untie and let it go free. If Zarbon told her to stand up, she would sit down. Frieza finally took matters into his own hands and first used the ki whip on Bra. That was when I interfered and got whipped too. The thing with the ki whip, though, is that it can read your ki level and then doubles the energy inside of it so when you get whipped, it hurts really bad.

After that incident, Bra trained vigorously for the next 10 years. I spar with her sometimes. She can beat me though. I pretty much gave up training to take care of Bra. That's why it hurts so bad that she doesn't really trust me. I don't think that Frieza is really going to make me fight that much. Just Bra.

"Hey Trunks." Bra said. I hadn't even noticed that she had stopped training.

"Hey." I replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Before I could answer, one of Frieza lackeys entered the room. He said that Frieza wanted to see Bra immediately.

I quickly paced to where Frieza's throne room was. I really wanted to see what was wrong with Trunks, but I didn't want to keep Frieza waiting either. I hate the ki whip. If I had not gone to Frieza immediately, that's what I would have gotten. I hate the ki whip, but I respect Frieza. Trunks doesn't see why, though. I've explained it to him a lot. He just doesn't get it. Frieza says that saiyans are bad and that he rescued Trunks and I from them. Trunks says that's a load of bull. He says that the saiyans are good. I say that's a load of bull. He seems hurt that I don't believe him though.

I soon arrived at the double doors that led to Friezas throne room. A lackey greeted me. "Lord Frieza will see you in a minute."

I nodded.

I was in love with the throne room. Only because it had a wonderful view of the stars and any planets. None of the other rooms on the ship had that. I loved it.

The same lackey reemerged through the double doors. "Lord Frieza is ready for you now."

I walked into the room where Frieza was sitting.

"Bra. You're my strongest warrior. You can go super saiyan. We are going to planet earth to attack and kill the saiyans soon. Your mission is to take the other warriors and make an attack plan. I want you to bring me Vegeta, alive. I want to torture him. Make him pay for everything he has done."

"Yes, Lord Frieza. But I have a question. Who is this Vegeta?" I asked.

"Vegeta. He is your father. A saiyan. He was going to kill you when you were born because he didn't want a girl for a child. He doesn't know, though, how strong you could be. That's why I rescued you and Trunks. He was going to kill you both."

A lie. I didn't know it. Trunks did. But I didn't. I believed him.

"He shall pay." I said.

"We are going to make a course toward earth in 2 weeks. I want you to train as hard as you can until then."

I nodded. Frieza then dismissed me and I bowed and left the thrown room. I had to tell Trunks! I ran back to Trunks' room. We all used to share a room but then Frieza moved me into my own room and Trunks into his and then Molly had her room all to herself again. That uspet Molly. She was like a mother to me. But moving me out of her room wasn't really upset her. What really upset her was when I started to think Trunks and Molly were lying to me about the saiyans and Frieza was telling the truth. I had stopped calling her 'Mom' after that incident.

I arrived at Trunks' room and didn't even bother to knock. I typed in the password for his room and ran inside.

"TRUNKS! GUESS WHAT?!?!"

"What?"

"WE'RE GOING TO ARRIVE AT EARTH IN 2 WEEKS! I FINALLY GET TO FIGHT THE SAIYANS!"

"Oh.."

"Aren't you excited? You get to fight too."

"No. I'm not. Haven't you listened to anything I've said to you? Saiyans are good. Frieza is lying to you."

"No! Your just making up excuses so you don't have to fight. Your afraid someone will beat you. Some brother you are." I smirked. I knew I was right. I just knew it.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. After all I had told her. She believed Freiza over me. I should have seen this coming. She hasn't been believing me for a while now.

"You better not say that," she said. "Or I'll turn you in to Frieza and he'll kill you for betrayal."

"Fine."

"It's not my fault I believe Frieza over you. Your a boob!" she giggled. "You'd better start training." she playfully punched me in the arm.

Suddenly our little argurement turned into a ticklefest.

"Hey!" I yelled. I started to tickly her under the arms.

"No. No! Stop!" she was laughing so hard she could barely speak.

I guess she forgot about being mad at me.

Every warrior has a weakness. Bras' weakness is she's so tickleish.


End file.
